Secret Wedding
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: My version of Jag and Jaina's wedding, from Wedge's POV. Sound strange, I know, but I can't explain it without giving it away. It's actually better than it sounds, but I admit it, I'm biased. Anyways, RR.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Wars _or the characters contained herein. They are the property of the great Mr. George Lucas.  
  
Notes: This has nothing to do with my current story _Falling and Fallen,_ but it's kind of a side story. I **AM **working on that, but this just popped into my head and had to be written. So here it is, for all of your enjoyment.  
  


* * *

  
  
I couldn't believe what I was doing. It was the second time I had done it. After the first, I swore to myself that I would never do it again. But here I was, doing it for a second time. You'd think once would be enough, so did I, but apparently, it isn't.  
  
Over twenty years ago, I secretly married Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik. Booster, Mirax's father, had been no more than five minutes away when I performed the ceremony, but Mirax had insisted that I go on without him; so I did.  
  
And now, here I was, doing the same thing again, except that it wasn't two of my best friends getting married. It was the daughter of two friends and the son of my sister, Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel. The only things different from Corran and Mirax's wedding were: 1) Jag's parents weren't dead, but out in Chiss space, and 2) Jaina's parents were out running supplies out to the Jedi Shelter, not a five minute walk away.  
  
I glanced past the couple standing before me and at the two people sitting down not far away. Kyp Durron and Shawnkyr Nuruodo were there, acting in the capacity of witnesses. Jaina's astromech droid, Cappie, was between them, and would record the whole ceremony, to later be shown to parents, siblings, and friends.  
  
I looked back at the couple before me. They had both kept their dress casual, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Jag was wearing his usual black TIE pilot's uniform, while Jaina had on a plain brown jumpsuit that had a few grease stains on it.  
  
The one thing that really baffled me about the whole situation was the location that they had chosen to be married in. Normally, I would have thought that they would have chosen either one of their quarters, mine, or my office. But they had picked a small, secondary conference room. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'll never know their reasons, so why bother?_  
  
"Okay," I said, "do you want the long, short, or quickie version of the ceremony?"  
  
"Quickie," Jaina answered me. "I'm supposed to meet my parents on the landing field in ten minutes. If I'm not there to meet me, they'll get worried and start a search party."  
  
"Quickie it is then." I turned to my nephew. "Jag, do you take Jaina to be your wife, in sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," he said firmly, looking lovingly in Jaina's eyes. If I hadn't seen the love evident in his eyes, I would have thought that they were making a mistake. They were so young; almost too young to get married. Jaina wasn't even twenty yet; Jag was only two years older. But yet I knew that they weren't doing something that they would regret.  
  
I turned to look at the bride. "And Jaina, do you take Jag to be your husband, in sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
  
She turned to look at Jag and said quietly, but firmly, "I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the New Republic, I pronounce you husband and wife." I turned to look at Jag. "Kiss your bride, Fel. That's an order."  
  
"Yessir," he said, snapping off a quick salute at me before turning a kissing his wife. After a moment, they broke apart, smiling. Kyp and Shawnkyr stood and left the room as Jaina shook my hand.  
  
"Thank you, General," she said. "And not just for marrying us, but for also risking the wrath of my father when he finds out."  
  
I laughed. "Twenty years ago, I did this same thing for Corran and Mirax, and Booster didn't come after me. In fact, the thing he was most mad about was losing his bet with Karrde about when they would tie the knot. I don't think your father would do anything to me." I turned to Jag. "You, on the other hand, have some valid reasons to fear Han. You married his little girl without his permission."  
  
"I think that I can handle General Solo," Jag said, shaking my hand. "Again, that you, Uncle."  
  
"No problem. But still, good luck with your in-laws."  
  
He nodded, then turned, took Jaina's hand in his, and the newlyweds left the room, Cappie following them, leaving me alone. I did it again. I performed a secret wedding. I just hope that Han is as understanding about it as Booster was. If not, well, I had better make sure that I have a ship prepped at all times for my escape.  
  
**Fine**  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: Well, that's how I picture Jag and Jaina's wedding, if it happens in NJO and on Borleias. I know this'll become irrelevant in a few months when the next book comes out, but for now, who know? Anyways, remember to review!   



End file.
